Intertwining Destinies
by animeprincess11
Summary: Being forced to move to a new town, but when you live next to someone who looks like a replica of the love you left behind things can be rough. How will Riku handle living in this new town and deal with the heartache. Riku X Sora Title may change
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first KH fic ever (no duh if you look at the story list. XD). Anyways, yes this will be Riku X Sora for those of you who came here for that. There are mentions of Riku X Roxas, but obviously that's not the reason why you are here. Anyways, enjoy. :3

* * *

Water cascaded down the sides of the moving train as one of its passengers rested their head on his hand as he watched the water flow down. He sighed and turned to look at the other passengers of the train. His mother was sleeping and his father reading a book. After surveying his family, Riku looked back out at the window as his mind filtered back to earlier that day.

"_Don't forget to call me when you get there."_

"_Don't worry Roxas, I will. Cheer up please, I'll come visit in a few weeks it's just a train ride away." Riku hugged the blond haired boy._

"_I know, but I don't want you to go…" Roxas clung to his shirt and pressed his face into his chest._

"_Neither do I but I don't have a choice in the matter." Riku stroked his spiky hair._

"_Riku! We need to go!" A woman yelled from the train's door._

"_Alright mother!" Rikuyelled back as he let go of the smaller boy. "I'll talk to you later." He leaned down and gave the other boy a kiss and firm hug before walking to the train._

"Riku, Riku wake up. We are here."

Riku opened his eyes; he hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. He looked out the window and saw a beautiful view of the ocean and a small island not too far off of the coast. The rain had stopped and the sun was beginning to peak out of the clouds. Riku stood up and picked up his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and followed his parents off the train. He and his father picked up the few bags of luggage that they brought with them and headed to the taxi that was waiting for them.

After they had all settled in the car and his father had given the address to the driver, they head on their way. Rikuwatched the town pass by taking in the new area he would live until he could move back to Twilight Town. After a while Riku noticed that they were getting closer to the beach. A little ways down the road, Riku noticed a group of teens performing some skateboarding tricks while other's watched on. When they saw the car coming the skateboarders went to the side of the road.

Rikudid a double take at one of the teens as they drove by the group; he could have sworn the teen was Roxas. Then he noticed that his hair was brown and he himself was taller. Rikuwatched the boy as they drove by, during which time their eyes locked for a split second before Riku broke the contact by sitting back in the car and crossing his arms.

"Hey Sora, earth to Sora." One of the other teens waved their hand in front of his face.

"Huh," Sora blinked and shook his head. "Oh yeah I'm here." He scratched the back of his head.

"You know that guy?"

"Nope, guess he's moving in the house next door." Sora shrugged and pulled out his cell as it rang.

After a few moments he snapped it shut. "I got to go guys. Mom wants me home. See ya later." He smiled as he kicked off on his skateboard towards home.

"Not as big as I thought it would be, but I guess it will suffice."

"It's the largest the company had in this town; we can't always live in a mansion Maleficent."

"Maybe not you Sephiroth, but I can." She flicked her black hair behind her as she headed up to the house.

"I expect you have something to say about this as well Riku?"

"You already know what I have to say father." He stated as he shut the cab door. "I'm here because I have no choice in the matter, but it looks nice for the most part."

"Your mother is far too picky." Sephiroth stated as he took some of the bags from the trunk and headed up to the house.

Rikugrabbed the rest of the bags and headed to the house as well. As he headed up the stairs, he noticed someone on a skateboard heading down the street and turn into the driveway of the house next door. He recognized him as the boy he had eye contact with not even 5 minutes ago. The boy looked over and gave him a smile before kicking his skateboard up and heading inside of his respective house. Riku just looked and walked inside as well.

* * *

"We have new neighbors now, Sora." His mother greeted as he walked past the kitchen to his room.

"I know I've seen them, well their son at least." He yelled as he put his board in his room.

"Well I want you to get cleaned up, we are going to go over and welcome them to the town once I'm done with these cookies. "

"Alright." He yelled as he shut his bedroom door and when to shower.

* * *

"Riku put that box down and let the men do their job." Maleficent scolded as Riku walked in the house carrying a box full of his belongings.

"I'm fine mother; I'll go crazy if I don't do anything." Riku stated as he carried the box to his room.

He set the box down the window seat and saw the pieces of his bed leaning against the wall. He took the frame and put it together before putting his mattress and box spring down on top of it. By then they had brought in his dresser, desk, and night stand so he set to work to arranging those in his room. After that was done, he went to the box he left on the seat and opened it. He pulled out his bed sheets and unwrapped the breakables from inside of them before putting them on his bed. From the items he unwrapped where his bedside lamp and pictures of his friends from Twilight Town. He set them up on his night stand and his hand lingered on the one of him and Roxas.

Riku sat on his bed and pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial button. The phone rang for a few moments before it went to voice mail.

"Hey you've reached Roxas. I can't answer my phone right now so leave a message after the beep."

"Hey, it's me. I'm here. I guess call me back when you have the chance. Bye." Riku snapped his phone shut and set it on his night stand.

He leaned down and rested his elbows on his knees as he put his hands over his face. This was going to be too much for him. He and Roxas had never been apart like this. Heck, he had known him since they were in pre-k. It wasn't until they hit middle school till Roxas told him that he liked him more than a friend. He could never forget the look on Roxas face when he told him that he was moving. It looked like his world had just come crashing down on him.

Riku was brought out of his thought as his phone rang and vibrated on the end table. He reached over and picked it up to see who was calling and rolled his eyes at the caller.

"Yes mother?"

"Come downstairs, we have some visitors."

"And you couldn't have just walked upstairs to tell me that or yelled for me?"

"Don't sass me young man, get down here right now." And with that she hung up.

Riku groaned at his mother's laziness and put his phone in his pocket as he stood up and walked downstairs. As he entered the living room, he noticed the couches and chairs already arranged and 3 people sitting on them. He instantly recognized the spiky brown hair from behind as he walked up to where his mother was sitting facing them.

"Glad you could join us Riku." Maleficent stated as he stood next to her chair. "I want you to meet your father's boss, Cloud Strife, his wife Aerith, and son Sora."

"Nice to meet you." Riku nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Riku." Aerith smiled as Cloud nodded.

"Hiya." Sora grinned at him.

Riku just nodded and looked away from. It was scary to him of how much he looked like Roxas. He could tell right now that it was going to be even harder to live in this town now; not only because he was away from the person he cared about more than anything, but because he would be constantly be reminded by the look alike in front of him.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but may I please go back to my room? I have to finish unpacking." Riku turned to his father.

"Go ahead. Oh, the mover's left some of your boxes down here, take them upstairs please." Sephiroth nodded.

Riku nodded and noticed them by the stairs; he'd have to make two trips.

"Would you like any help?" Sora asked as he noticed the look on Riku's face.

"Sure." He replied as he picked up one of the boxes.

Sora stood up and walked over to the other box, picking it up before following Riku upstairs. He kept the other boy in eye range following Riku to his room. Once there he sat his box next to another box near the door.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sora nodded and looked around.

It was a pretty decent sized room, bigger than his. He may be the son of the CEO of a major corporation, but that doesn't mean he is spoiled rotten.

"So where did you guys move from?" Sora tried to start a conversation.

"Twilight Town." Riku answered as he took clothes out of some of the boxes and put them in his dresser

"We get a lot of visitors from there during the summer."

"I know, I've come down a few times with my friends."

"Cool. During the summer time my friends and I hang out on the island that's off the coast. It's our own little hang out spot. Maybe one day you could come out with us." Sora leaned against the door frame with his arms folded.

"I'll see." He started hanging up the clothes that needed to be hung up.

There was a moment of silence before Aerith yelled to Sora that it was time to go.

"Well I'll see ya later. Feel free to come by if you want to hang out or something." Sora smiled and gave a wave before walking downstairs.

"Bye." Riku looked up at and nodded towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here is your schedule and a map of the campus." The secretary handed the papers to Riku as Maleficent finished up some last paper work.

"Thanks." Riku took the paper and looked it over.

"We will have your uniform ready for you tomorrow, just stop by in the morning to pick it up. You will start classes tomorrow. Feel free to look around the school and get yourself acquainted with everything. If you should need anything, just come talk to me."

Riku nodded as Maleficent handed over the paperwork and began to walk out with Riku following behind.

"Mother I'm going to look around and then I'll be home."

"Just don't get into any trouble and be careful." She nodded and pulled out her keys and took one off of the key ring. "This is your house key, don't lose it."

Riku took the key and nodded before heading off down the hallway. He looked down at the papers in his hand as he put the key in his pocket and looked for his classroom number. As he walked down the hallway, he heard the bell ring and students began filling out of the rooms for their break. He got a few stares from some students seeing as he was wearing street clothes. Riku found his classroom up on the second floor and low behold leaning against the wall in front of it was Sora talking with some friends.

00000

"Hey, who's that over there?" A girl with blond hair asked as she looked over and saw Riku.

Sora looked to the direction that the girl was looking and gave a slight laugh. "That would be Riku, my new neighbor." He pushed off the wall and turned towards him in the process. "Hey Riku!" Sora waved him over.

Riku inwardly sighed and walked over to Sora and his group. "Hey."

"I'm kinda surprised to see you here. Your parents seem like the kind to put you in the privet school."

"They let me chose. I don't like living the high class life like my mother does."

"Yeah she does seem like a ritzy lady. So what class you in?"

"This one." He pointed behind him.

"Sweet, well then let me introduce you to some of your classmates. This is Namine." He turned to the blond haired girl that had spoken early.

"Nice to meet you Riku." She smiled.

"This is Kairi. She and Namine are twins, but it's hard to tell with the differences in hair color. I'm still convinced Kairi dyes her hair." He whispered the last part to him.

Kairi happened to hear the comment and hit Sora in the arm. "Don't listen to him, he's full of it. Anyways, glad to meet you." She eventually turned her glare from Sora and smiled at Riku.

"Then there's Demyx, Xigbar, and Axel. They are all upperclassmen, but they come down and visit sometimes.

"Yo." Demyx did a goofy grin and a slight wave.

"Oh goody fresh meat." Axel chuckled.

"Lay off it Axel." Xigbar gave him a slight shove.

"So where did you move from Riku?" Namine inturupted them.

"Twilight Town."

"Oh I've been there once, it's really beautiful. It's nice to get out to a city everyonce in a while." Demyx pipped up.

"So why did you move out here? Parent's like the scenery?" Axel questioned.

"My parents could care less about the scenery. We moved out here because my dad got offered a better job that payed more. My mother is very…uptight and father while he isn't as uptight, he's all work." Riku explained.

"Doesn't happen to work for Sora's dad does he?" Xigbar pipped up.

"Actually yeah, he does." Riku felt himself starting to relax around this group, he could get used to them.

Just then the bell rang that break was over. Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar all gave breif goodbyes to the group before heading off to their own classroom. As students started filing in the classroom, Sora turned to Riku.

"If you aren't doing anything later, you should come hang out with us after school. Just meet me at my house around 4ish if you want to go." Sora gave a smile before giving short bye as he saw the teacher walking down the hall.

Riku nodded as Sora ducked into the classroom and said a small 'hello' to the teacher as he walked himself out of the school. The walk home wasn't very eventful for Riku, he got a courious glance everynow and then from people as to why he wasn't in school, but he just ignored them and continued on his way.

Once he got home, Riku walked up to his room and laid down face first in his bed. Both of his parents were at their respective jobs so he had the house to himself. He was starteled a bit when his pocket began to vibrate and make sounds. He flipped on his back and pulled his phone out to see that he a txt from Roxas. He opened it and read it eagerly.

'Sorry I miss your call yesterday babe. My mother insisted on taking me shopping for some new clothes. Apparently we are going to my cousin's in a few weeks. How are thing's there?'

Riku hit the reply button and began to type his message. 'Things are fine here. I've already made a couple of friends. One of my neighbores is our age and I saw him up at my school when I went to go register. I start tommorow.' He hit the send button and waited a few moments for the response.

'That sounds fun. Hope you didn't find anyone you LIKE.' Riku chuckled at this and shook his head.

'No one could surpass you in a million years. Besides if I did, you can tell that pretty much everyone here is straight so I'd really have no choice. Roxas you know you are the only one for me.'

It took a little time for the response to come back.

'Sorry about that, Mr. Samson was starting to get suspicious. So what's your address so I can have it on record.'

'6251 Salem Dr. , Destiny Islands. Don't come sneaking down to see me. You don't need to be skipping school or disappearing. Remember I'm coming up in 2 weeks.'

'Well you know how I said I'm going to my cousin's? My parents planned to for that weekend. I tried to talk em out of it, but to no avail did they give in. I miss you so much already.'

Riku groaned. That was almost like Roxas's parents to do something like that. They weren't very supportive of their relationship in the first place. They are still trying to get him to hook up with their friend Olette.

'This really stinks. Maybe I can come there this weekend. Oh no, wait I can't. My mother's work is having a party that she must attend and you know how she likes me to come along to her things. I'll find some way to come see you soon.'

'Alright, well I better start paying attion, Mr. Samson is getting suspisious again. Love you Riku.'

'Love you too Roxas.'

And with that Riku shut his phone. His day was going so well until then. He looked at his bedside table to see that it was only 1:30pm. A nap would be good pass the time. So with that, Riku put his phone on the table and curled up on his bed and fell asleep.

0000

Sora got home a little before 4 to find Riku sitting out on the steps of his house. Sora kicked up his skateboard and caught it as he walked up to him.

"Glad you'll be joining us today Riku." Sora grinned.

"Why wouldn't I? Your friend seem really entertaining." Riku stood up, even though Sora may look like Roxas he had decided that he couldn't let that interfeir with a friendship.

Sora laughed a bit and walked past him. "Feel free to come inside while I change." Sora lead him into the house and walked back to the kitchen. "Mom I'm home. I brought a friend with me."

"Welcome home hunny." Aerith smiled as she looked up from the table. "Who'd you bring with you today?"

"Riku." He stated as Riku appeard behind him.

Riku was looking around at all the decorations around the house as he walked through. When he saw Sora's mom he smiled and gave a small wave.

"Go ahead and have a seat somewhere while I go change." Sora told him as he headed back to his room.

Riku decided to sit at the table where Aerith was sitting.

"Would you like anything to drink Riku?" She asked as he sat.

"No thank you Mrs. Strife."

"If you would like anything just ask." She nodded. "Oh by the way, you moved from Twilight Town correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well don't tell Sora this but his favorite cousin is coming to visit from Twilight Town and I was wondering if you might know him? His name is Roxas."

Riku was taken back in surprise. Sora is the cousin that Roxas's family is going to visit? The fates seemed to like toying with him today.

"Yes I do. He's actually my best friend." Riku smiled.

"Oh well then it should be a treat for the both of you, but remember don't tell Sora."

Riku nodded and shortly after, Sora walked in with his skateboard in hand. He sat down at the table with the two of them.

"So what cha two talking about?" Sora looked between the two of them.

"Oh nothing, just asked about his day." Aerith smiled and stood up and when to the laundry room.

"So do you know how to skateboard?"

"Some what, I'm more into blading myself."

"Well lets get going. We are going out to the island today. Kairi and Namine want to go swimming for some reason." Sora stood up.

"Alright, let me go get some stuff first." Riku nodded and headed back to his house.

As he walked into the house his phone rang and he pulled it out as he walked upstairs.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riku!" A cheerful voice came from the other end.

"Hey Roxas. How was school?" Riku asked as he opened his closet and pulled out his roller blades.

"Boring as usual. It's strange not having you in class or around at lunch."

"I know, but you are gonna have to get used to it." Riku stated as he pulled his swim trunks out of his dresser and put them on. "So where does this cousin live that you are going to visit?"

"I don't know. Mom won't tell me. She keeps saying 'You'll see when you get there.'"

"That stinks. Well hopefully it's somewhere you'll have fun." Riku pulled his pants back on over his trunks.

"I'd have more fun with you." Roxas pouted.

Riku laughed a bit. "Hopefully here soon we can have some fun." He put a pair of shoes and a towel in a backpack and grabbed his blades befor heading downstairs.

"Well hey, I got to go babe. I got invited to go hang out with some of my new friends. I'll call you back later tonight."

"Alright. Love ya."

"Love ya too. Bye Roxas."

"Bye."

Riku shut his phone and stuck it in his pocket before heading out side and locking the door behind him. He sat on his stoop and put his blades on before standing up and slung his bag over his shoulder and meet Sora at the end of the walk way.

"Ready when you are." He stated as he adjusted his bag.

"Then why are we still here?" Sora laughed as he kicked off.

Riku kicked off as well and they headed down to the island. They each tried showing off with their own respective tricks. Along the way, Axel joined them who in turn showed off his own tricks. When they finally arrived at the beach, the group that Riku had meet that morning was waiting on them and even a few whom he hadn't meet yet. He noticed a few of them had surf boards with them. Once they were all there, they walked to a dock where a few boats were floating. Everyone piled in and they headed off towards the island.


End file.
